


Can Magicians Even Get The Flu?

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Flu shot, Multi, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: The guys are getting their flu shots. Just a short thing I thought was funny. Quentin doesn’t like needles.





	Can Magicians Even Get The Flu?

Penny rolled his eyes. 

“You fucking dumbass.”

They had been in the infirmary getting flu shots with Josh and Quentin passed out when it came to be his turn. 

He reached down to slap Quentin’s cheek but got no response. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me, man. Seriously? It’s a fucking flu shot.”

Josh held back a laugh.

“Hey man, some people just can’t handle needles.”

“Actually this doesn’t surprise me one bit. He’s such a weakling.”

Eliot knocked on the door and walked into the room. He was running late. 

“Sorry I’m late, this is so stupid. Can magicians even get the flu-“

He stopped and looked at everyone standing over Quentin.

“What..the hell happened? Is he ok?” 

He crouched down and put a hand to Quentin’s face. 

Penny stood up. 

“Your boy hit the floor as soon as soon as that needle came out when it was his turn.”

“Oh, Q, my delicate little flower. Did he even get the shot yet?” 

The nurse standing off to the side came forward, still holding the needle.

“We didn’t make it that far. But I suggest while he’s still out that I go ahead and do it.”

Eliot rolled Quentin’s sleeve up and held his arm still, just in case.   
The nurse bent down and stuck him.

“All done. You guys can put him in the bed over there if you want until he comes to. I’ll go get him some water and a snack.”

Penny, Josh and Eliot counted to three and lifted Quentin up and carried him over to the bed. Once he was laying down Eliot tried shaking him gently.

“Q. Wake up. Come on, come back to me.”

Nothing. 

Penny stood with his arms crossed across his chest. 

“Why is he like this? Why is this my life?”

Josh punched him in the arm but quickly stood back in case Penny decided to give him one back.

“Be nice, dude.”

“I’m just saying..”

The nurse returned with a small tray with a glass of water and some cookies. She went to the other side of the room and wet a wash cloth and brought it back and put it on Quentin’s forehead. 

“Eliot do you want your shot while we wait?”

“Yeah might as well. We may be here awhile.”

They walked over to the counter and she stuck him. 

Penny walked closer to Quentin and held one of his eyes open. 

“Shouldn’t he be coming to yet? I thought when people faint with shit like this it doesn’t last long.”

Eliot put his hand on Quentin’s face while the nurse reapplied the wash cloth. She turned to Penny.

“Everyone is different. You can never know but yes typically it’s not long.”

“You guys don’t have to hang around. I can stay with him.”

After Penny and Josh left Eliot tried waking Quentin again, patting his cheek.

“Q, wake up.” 

Quentin stirred a bit. 

“That’s it. Come on, come back to me.”

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, confused. He panicked and sat up so fast that Eliot thought he was going to go through the ceiling. He put a hand on Quentin’s chest and held him down.

“Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. Relax, Q. You passed out, ok? Do you remember what happened?”

Quentin thought for a second. 

“Um...Flu shot. Where are Josh and Penny? I was with them. You weren’t even here...”

“Yeah, I was late. By the time I got here you were on the floor. They said you hit the floor before you even got your shot.”

“Fuck! Now I have to be nervous again while I wait for it! Just never mind the stupid flu shot. I don’t need one. Let’s get out of here.”

Eliot pushed him back down again. 

“Q, you already got it. She went ahead and gave it to you while you were passed out. You didn’t even feel it. You’re all good. Now, sit still and eat these cookies and drink your water so I can take you home.”


End file.
